Caught in His Eyes
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Deidara might have been a little ticklish, and Hidan might have been a little advantageous, and things might have heated up more than they had thought things would. Who can resist a cute, blushing blonde?


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 4/21/11**

**TITLE: Caught in His Eyes**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: HidanXDeidara**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two men, implied prostitution/rape.**

_~Don't Let Your Guard Down~_

* * *

><p>Hidan and Deidara were sitting in the living room, watching T.V.<p>

Well, Hidan was watching the blonde, amused at how cute he looked. His hair was down, since he was alone with Hidan. They were close since they both had a taste for destruction and suffering, and were near the same age. He looked rather vulnerable, but seemed comfortable being around Hidan in this casual state. Hidan thought it made him look young and adorable. Deidara was actually completely himself around Hidan, instead of restricting his passionate and loud personality. Which was great because Deidara was one of the best people you'll ever meet, should he decide you're trustworthy. He stared for a few minutes before Deidara noticed. Deidara turned to him, a questioning look on his sweet face.

"What, hm?"

He asked innocently. Hidan shook his head, Deidara shrugged and sank lower into the couch; his shirt rode up a little so his lower stomach showed. Hidan smirked; Deidara would never be so careless with the others. He was self-conscious and paranoid. He didn't think he was nearly as beautiful as everyone did.

Suddenly Deidara flipped channels, and a creepy soap opera came on. Hidan winced,

"**No."**

He said firmly to the teenager beside him. Deidara smiled,

"Yes, hm."

He said playfully.

He set the remote on the table next to him. Hidan sighed, reaching over Deidara, but his fingers whisked over the blonde's bared stomach. Deidara gasped, sucking his stomach in quickly. Hidan raised his eyebrows, and Deidara's azure orbs shot to meet his. Hidan suddenly smirked mischievously, and Deidara's heart thudded, his eyes widening at the look Hidan wore.

Deidara tried instantly to run away, but Hidan jumped him, and pinned him down with his arms behind his back, yanking him to lie on the couch on his back, Hidan straddling his hips.

"Why _Deidara_, are you _ticklish_, hmm?"

Deidara blushed, and desperately shook his head. Hidan narrowed his eyes, and raised his hand, teasingly pulling Deidara's shirt up, showing his stomach fully. The bomber breathily whimpered as Hidan raised his hand to ghost over his stomach, Hidan chuckled darkly, before running his fingers lightly over his stomach. Deidara arched, and tried to get away from his tormentor. He was especially ticklish on his lower belly, as shown when he let out an exasperated scream as Hidan slid his fingers across his lower abdomen. He squirmed wildly as Hidan continued his assault, giggling like a school girl.

Hidan smiled inwardly, thoroughly enjoying this. Deidara managed to free himself from the larger man in a burst of adrenaline, wrenching his arms from underneath him, knocking Hidan off his body by bringing his knees up and hitting him in the stomach, and then back flipping off the couch. Already panting heavily, he dashed for his room. As he rushed in, he didn't shut the door behind him,

He gasped when he heard the door shut and lock. He whirled to see Hidan smirking wolfishly, he stepped toward him, and Deidara backed away. Hidan kept this pattern up until Deidara fell on his back onto the bed, then Hidan pounced on him, he pinned his wrists over his head, hands traveling teasingly over the blonde's stomach.

"P-please! P-please stop H-H-Hidan!"

He panted desperately, wiggling, trying in vain to escape this torture. His giggling was high pitched, and rather cute. Hidan stopped suddenly, leaning over Deidara with his knees trapping Deidara between them and his arms resting on either side of his head, watching him pant softly, he was blushing pink. He stared back, before Hidan gave into his sudden desirous thoughts and brought the blonde into a passionate, bruising kiss that wasn't expected at all by the younger.

Deidara's eyes shot wide, and his voiced cry was muffled by the albino's mouth. He had never been kissed before, he'd done… A few other things here and there, to get by on the streets. But no one had ever kissed him. His eyes slowly closed in pleasure as Hidan massaged his lower lip. He nervously opened his mouth, not knowing what Hidan was wanting, and moaned in elation as Hidan sucked on his tongue, really enjoying the sensation. He shyly kissed back, their tongues moving in a sinful dance. While Deidara was distracted, he slid his hands farther up his shirt to his nipples.

He began to tease the blonde. He trailed from his mouth to his neck; sucking and biting roughly, Deidara tilted his head up so Hidan had more skin to attack. He let out a breathy moan as Hidan found his sensitive spot, just to the left of his pulse, which Hidan could feel was racing. Hidan smirked against his neck, and sucked roughly on that area, latching his teeth onto it and creating a dark hickey, listening as the blonde grew more confident and his moans got louder. He let his hands travel down, slipping one into Deidara's pants, the blonde squirmed under the larger man's weight, not feeling comfortable with this after his years on the streets in Iwagakure. Hidan smirked when the bomber arched his body sharply with a loud gasp as he grasped his erection tightly.

Hidan smirked wider, stroking him painfully slowly. Deidara whimpered as he sought out relief from the Jashinist above him. Hidan smiled tauntingly, before pumping more roughly. Deidara half moaned half whimpered as Hidan got faster and rougher. He suddenly tensed, moaning loudly as he came into the Hidan's hand with a high pitched sound, blushing in embarrassment and heat. Hidan smirked; yanking the younger's pants and boxers all the way off then tearing his tight shirt away, admiring the teenager before him.

Deidara blushed and turned away, feeling like an object as Hidan stared at him hungrily, he felt dirty. Hidan jerked his face towards him, staring deep into his eyes before passionately kissing him, smiling lightly as the blonde fell into the kiss. He rubbed his erection against Deidara's, said male tensed, gasping when Hidan stuck three fingers to his mouth and told him to suck. Deidara did as he was told, reluctant at Hidan's intentions.

Hidan pulled them away when they were wet enough, sticking two inside Deidara's entrance immediately and none too gently. Deidara teared up, trembling in Hidan's touch. Hidan scissored the fingers a few times, shushing him gently, entering the other one and slowly thrusting them in and out, kissing Deidara's stomach to calm him. Deidara breathed deeply, whimpering slightly as he pushed himself against the fingers.

When Hidan felt his lover was stretched enough; he removed his fingers to give him an even bigger surprise. He positioned himself against Deidara's entrance, and shoved all the way in quickly, wanting to get the painful part over with. He hushed Deidara's pained whimpers as he sheathed himself in the unbearably tight heat. He stayed in place, allowing the younger to adjust. His breathing was deep, and he had a vice like grip on Hidan. He eventually whispered in a shaky voice so low Hidan had to bend down to hear it.

"Y-you can move"

Hidan nodded into his golden hair, rolling his hips slightly, he heard a low yelp. He pulled nearly all the way out, and slammed back in. The terrorist inhaled and exhaled in a shocked gasp as the sensations electrified his body. Hidan locked lips with his lover and started a series of fast, deep thrusts that sent Deidara into a frenzy of pleasure. Deidara was more masochistic then he had realized, causing Hidan to smirk as Deidara bucked his hips upward to meet his thrusts. Suddenly he fell to the bed, arching his back sharply; Hidan was actually surprised it didn't break. A scream of ecstasy left his mouth and his body tensed deliciously.

Hidan smirked,

_Found it._

He thought, and repositioned so he would ram the young blonde's prostate with each thrust, watching him convulse with pleasure. Deidara suddenly stiffened and yelped loudly, his body trembled as he came on his and Hidan's stomachs explosively, the tightened heat caused Hidan to cum with a shrill, pleasured cry. He collapsed onto the bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress, narrowly avoiding hitting the small body panting feverishly next to him. Deidara curled into Hidan's larger frame, exhausted from the action. Hidan stared at the small teenager, Deidara looked up,

"The last time I was caught in your stare I was raped, Hidan."

He said, smiling sweetly. Hidan smirked, chuckling darkly,

"Last time I checked rape meant "against the persons will." In my opinion, that means they _didn't_ enjoy it, and by the way you were screaming you can't tell me you didn't _love_ it."

Deidara blushed brightly,

"Well I know I love _you_."

He muttered. Hidan kissed him softly, slowly trailing down his neck to leave a rough hickey, signing Deidara as his. Deidara sighed blissfully, curling up to Hidan. The zealot gently brushed through Deidara's silky hair, lulling the young man into a peaceful slumber, he listened to his even breathing, staring at his serene face as it burned into his memory. Soon falling into sleep as well, resting in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS NOTE:<strong>

**God I hate this story so much why does it have 50 favorites?! Now I can't take it down -_-**

**Ha! Hidan doesn't ALWAYS have to be mean and crucify Deidara to a door and rape him with a hairbrush. S'not a bad thought though. Hmhmhmhmh. Anyway sugary sweet story! I like this pairing; I like it more if it isn't rape though. Amaya likes sweet! Good God I'm talking in third person….That's a sign you've been addicted to Tobi kids! Tobi is a baaaaad drug. **


End file.
